<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mouth by ChocoToasties</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444903">Mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoToasties/pseuds/ChocoToasties'>ChocoToasties</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheeky Greg, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flustered Yellow Diamond, Greg Eats Pussy Like a Champ, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoToasties/pseuds/ChocoToasties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg eats Yellow out on date night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Universe/Yellow Diamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This relationship is based on my headcanon of Yellow and Greg's relationship in mtsr1jkjc 's AU, which can be found through this link: https://stevenyellowdiamonduniverse.tumblr.com/</p><p>In the AU, Yellow Diamond takes over Pink's colony after the failed rebellion, and develops an appreciation of Earth in her own way. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yellow didn't know what she was getting into when Greg suggested "trying something new" for their date. When he took her out, it was usually music sessions in his van, mini road trips around the county, or hangouts in Beach City. When she took him out, they would go somewhere by warp pad, which almost always resulted in a monster attack and her saving him. Of course, Greg would be terrified, but he was happy to be let into her world, at least the parts that she allowed him to see. This date was something entirely different. Here she was, laying on a picnic blanket in some forgotten flower field, with Greg's face buried between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>With Greg's arms wrapped around her hips, all Yellow could do (without changing form or zapping him) was squirm on the picnic blanket. His mouth was hot on her cunt, eating her out like they hadn't just eaten 5 minutes ago. His tongue dips further into her, wriggling around and slurping up her arousal like honey. His nose nuzzles her clit, causing Yellow's fingers hands to dart to his head.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers dig into his hair as he dug into her thighs. Yellow has kept her eyes closed up to this point, but she dares to open one to see Greg's act of pleasure. She's met with Greg's half-lidded eyes, which gaze at her with amusement. He knows that Yellow gets flustered about physical intimacy, but he also knows that she's enjoying herself. He'll probably make a joke about it later, the cheeky bastard. Yellow's head throws back, and her body tightens up when his lips wrap around her clit, sucking hard as he hums against her. Immediately Greg pulls back.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, Yellow?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" she hissed, annoyed that he stopped his ministrations on her cunt.</p><p> </p><p>"As much as I wouldn't mind dying like this, I kinda need to breathe if I'm gonna continue."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yes. Sorry." She willed her leg muscles to relax, spreading her thighs wide to give Greg some headspace. "Is this sufficient?"</p><p> </p><p>Greg looks at his work. Yellow's thighs are twitching in anticipation of his next move, and her pussy lips are glistening in his spit and her juices. A spark gleams in his eye before he dives back in, mouth to her clit and tongue lapping as fast as possible. Yellow's fingers grip his hair tighter, and her chest heaves. She's so close, but not quite. Greg slips in a finger, then two, curling them as her toes curl. He sucks her clit harder. His fingers deftly thrust into her, bringing sounds out of her like she was his instrument. In a matter of moments, Yellow's back arches with a loud, "Oh FUCK," and she collapses.</p><p> </p><p>Greg makes helps Yellow ride out her orgasm, kissing her thighs and slowing down his fingers in her cunt. After waiting for her breathing slow down, he slides his digits out, making her shiver. He then gets a towel he packed to clean them both off, and Yellow redresses her lower half. They sit together in a short, comfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>Greg leans into Yellow, waggling his eyebrows like a goofball. "So how was it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my stars, Greg, stop!" Yellow laughs, smacking him on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He flies 20 feet away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I asked what's mtsr1jkjc what were some dirty headcanons of the diamonds. She said that Yellow would be a grumpy bottom. I didn't really put any power dynamics in this one (might in the future) but I just made Greg and Yellow's into the "cheeky goofball/flustered spouse" sorta thing. I hope y'all liked it though!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>